You Promised
by fighterG4
Summary: Luffy's little sister is still waiting for him but she dose not know if she can wait any longer
1. Prolouge

Life has been difficult without you, I miss that childish smile of yours. I am even starting to miss the way you yelled at me all the time. But I wont cry, I can't because I know your happy and cheerfully chasing your dream. But I wont forget the promise you made either, that you will come home and take me with you so we can sail the seas together and forever.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by the annoying screech of the boy below, I peered down and confirmed my thoughts of who this intruder might be. I let out a annoyed groan, "what do you want Mitch, cant you see I am busy!" The boy frowned.

"Busy!? What do u mean 'busy' you weren't doing anything but staring at the sea!" He shrieked his eyes growing bigger by the second. I frowned and leaped off the roof landing gracefully right in front of the fuming boy. He yelped and jumped five feet into the air landing oh so ungracefully in a pile of trash. I snickered and made my way over to the now awfully smelling boy. He quickly regained his composure and stood up glaring daggers my way. "Don't do that! Do you know many people think you're a freak because you can do those type of things!" he said taking a banana peel off his head.

I leaned closer towards him and said "do I honestly look like a girl who cares about what people think?" He gulped nervously trying to avoid my gaze. I smiled and offered him my hand, he took it embaressed after noticing all the people who stopped to stare at our little show.

"Alright you two why don't you stop fighting and go play some where I am going to be busy today and I don't need you two scareing off all my costumers." I turned around and glanced up at the smiling Makino who was taking out the laundry. I flashed her a grin and took Mitch by the arm dragging him down the road.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Mitch smiling devilishly up at me. I retruned the smile and glanced up ahead at the market.

"Fill the mayor's pillow with mustard." And with that we walked down to the store happily and for the time being I was not thinking of you.

FG4: Not my best work but it's a start I guess… R+R


	2. Pirates?

"You said we wouldn't get caught this time!" yelled Mitch avoiding yet another fruit being thrown at his head.

"Well at least he's in a good mood!" I said.

"That's what you consider a good mood!"

"Well he's not chasing us with a gun!" Mitch just gaped and suddenly got a new inspiration to run faster. When the yelling ceased we slowed down to a jog before we collapsed on the ground panting. "That was exhilarating," I said punching my fist into the air.

"I hate you." said Mitch clutching his heart. I just grinned at him and his overreacting mind.

"Pirates, pirates are here!" screamed a villager running through the town.

"Pirates?" I said tilting my head to the side. Mitch glanced up at me curiously, which soon turned to panic.

"Oh no, we are not going to board a pirate ship!" 

…

"I can't believe we are boarding a pirate ship." said Mitch clutching onto my shirt like the scared little boy he is.

"Oh don't wet yourself we're just going to take a look." I said peeking above the barrel we were so innocently hiding behind.

"When you say look do you mean invade?"

"Hell yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FG4: I'm still not sure if I want to continue this, so I will leave it up to you… R+R 


	3. I'm scared

Hello again, do you miss me? Or better yet, do you remember me? It's about that time for me to return home, but I'm scared. Heh, it must be kind of strange to hear that the great pirate king is scared of a small little town in west blue. But don't be mistaken I do remember the promise that I made you… it's just…

"Luffy! Pull your head out of the gutter and come down all ready it's dinner time!" yelled Sanji. I stumbled a little surprised at the sudden increase of volume but quickly regained my senses and raced towards the kitchen door. Sanji just stared at me annoyed, I know I have been acting a little strange recently and it is beginning to worry my crew. Shoving my doubts in the back of my mind I scrambled into the dining room and literally dove into the food. 

"Luffy! Get off the table!" yelled Nami standing up in her seat. Sensing Nami's climbing temper Zoro firmly clasped his hands around my head and yanked me off of the table by force.

"Baka! Cant you eat like a civilized person for once in your life!" screamed Sanji repeatedly kicking me over the head. Robin was smiling at me quite amused while Usopp and Chopper were laughing their heads off. Nami was fuming and Brooke was attempting to see her panties.

"G-gomen," I said weakly nursing my now rather large lump on my head. This was normal, everything was normal and for the time being I was not thinking of you.


	4. Brother?

"Yosh! Lets go!" I said walking up to the dock. Mitch panicked and grab my oh so regrettably long hair. "Ow!" I yelled attempting to stop the pain from grabbing the top of my head.

"You cant just walk right through the front door of a pirate ship are you crazy you don't even know whose ship it is!" I stared at him then took a second to think about it, I knew he was right I guess the stupidity runs in the family. Casually I glanced up at the flag, my heart sunk. All the blood drained from my face and my pupils grew huge and colorless from bright blue to a hazy light blue. I stopped breathing, Mitch released my hair and his face was full of concern. "H-hey Kay are you ok, you don't look to good." I ignored his comment and did a 180 on my heels.

"Y-your right l-lets g-go back, ok," I smiled weakly at him trying to remember how to breath. He hesitantly nodded his face still full of worry.

"Oi! Gaki! where's the bar around here, eh!" I said nothing, I just pointed to downtown and continued walking further away from the confused pirate. I continued to walk slightly stuttering but lucky for me Mitch was there to lean on. He had his arm firmly around my waist making sure I didn't fall right on my face. We walked aimlessly for about ten minutes before we ending up in the forest. I slid down a tree burying my face in my hands.

"Hey, Kay what's wrong?" asked Mitch I threw around the idea of telling him the truth but I already knew that I would have to tell him eventually, so sooner the better I guess.

"Mitch…" I started. "Do you know who raised me." He eyed me curiously.

"Well I don't remember much but there was a black haired boy following you around all the time, he was called the village freak." I felt a growl form in the back of my throat but I held it in, it was just what he was told to believe. I nodded my head.

"Yes… he was my older brother, b-but I had another." Mitch was shocked.

"Hey wait a second, back up!" I smiled I was expecting this type of reaction. "Your brother! How can he be your brother he looks nothing like you!" I sighed it was true while he had deep black hair, my hair was a bright white. He was also extremely tan while I was as pale as a ghost. "How much older is he anyway?" I stopped to think for a second, I smiled.

"Nine years." He stared at me in shock. "But he is not who I'm talking about, I had another brother too. He is twelve years older then me." I glanced up at the sky in deep thought. "He left three years before the other. Soon after that the other one left, he left me with Makino and promised to come back one day after he became pirate king." Mitch looked down I knew exactly what he was thinking. "He's not dead."

"Huh?!" said Mitch surprised from the sudden volume change.

"I said he's not dead, I just know it…" Mitch looked at me surprised but it soon turned onto a soft smile.

"If you say so." He stood up and stretched letting out a loud yawn. "So, ready to head back." I glanced up at him.

"Tell Makino I will be home soon I have something to take care of." He smiled and nodded heading out back to town. Slowly I stood walking towards the dock. I heard the pirates laughing, drunkenly coming back from the bar. I casually walked towards the ramp making my way up, the drunken pirates eyed me but were to intoxicated to care. I grabbed a bottle of rum from a fainter and walked towards the main quarters. I heard shouts of glee from inside. I stood there contemplating for a second before my fist collided with the door sending it flying through the walls. Everything went quiet. I took a swing from the bottle then smashed it into the wall. I glared murderously at the man in front of me.

"**Ace!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooo cliffhanger I'm starting to get into this I enjoy it but I still have my doubts… R+R


	5. Submit

He stared at me, he stared at me with those dead cold eyes that could pierce through any woman's heart. Everyone around us stared unsure of what to do. I glanced around for the captain of the ship but he was no where to be seen. I smiled this would be easier then. While I was frolicking in my thoughts I didn't notice him walking towards me. When I realized what was happening I put my hand inside my pocket grazing the gun that I stored away from the mayors house. He approached walking slightly next to me. He threw out his arm and caught me around the waist dragging me towards the door. I quickly tried to pull out the gun but his arm was blocking my reach. I thought on instinct and used my other arm to claw at his back with my unusually sharp nails. He didn't even wince. Once outside he slammed the door shut and moved his hands to my shoulders to keep me in place.

Slowly and cautiously he spoke.

"What happened." I stared at him with hate and slight confusion. I squirmed in his grasp attempting to find an opening but his grip was strong and unforgiving. I was only able to slightly graze the handle of the gun. His grip grew stronger. "What happened!" he said his voice growing louder. I looked up at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said, my nails were drawing blood but he didn't seem to notice. Soon I came up with a plan I kneed him right in his family jewels. He let out a groan and lost his grip. Quickly I slid out of his hold and sprinted towards the forest I took out my gun and made sure it was loaded I knew he would chase after me. Sure enough a few moments later footsteps were heard behind me and my heart started to beat unnaturally fast. I knew what he was trying to do and unfortunately as his younger sister I had to submit. I stopped running and looked his way. He stepped out, mad. I knew what I had done, I went against an older parental figure and in our book of laws that broke at least fifty. So the first thing he did was drive me into submission he walked over and grabbed my neck forcing me to the ground. I was expecting it. He didn't release me until I became completely relaxed. I stood up not looking him in the eyes I brushed off my clothes and turned on my heels staring at his necklace.

"What did you do while I was away?" he said in a voice that sounded like it came out of a wolverine.

"I'm afraid I am not able to understand." I said almost carelessly.

He walked over at a slightly fast pace and grabbed my shirt peeling it down far enough to reveal three identical scars. I internally panicked I forgot all about that. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I shrunk back his eyes were…. revealed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Confused that's just how I want you to be. XD

Don't worry it will all be explained in the next chapter

-fighterG4


	6. Rules

Demons, rabid creatures who feed on human blood, they were said to be wiped out century's ago. How idiotic, demons cant die that easily, but female demons can. Because of this nearly all of the female demon population was wiped out almost driving the demons to extinction. When demons give birth there is a 98% chance that it will be a boy. Since it was virtually impossible to keep the rare females alive rules were set in place. All females must have a guardian, this was set in place by a mark on the body below the neck right. Two identical scars from the guardian's teeth marks. The mark shows ownership of the girl and gives no other male demon or other male species the right to have any relationship with them. If there is a relationship the person would be eliminated by the guardian. Usually the guardian of the female is the father but it can be others to like a brother or cousin. Once the mark is set in place the guardian makes a vow to protect this female, it is more convenient for the guardian to be family for they would do this by instinct anyway. If any of the females try to resist there is a discipline method that was set in place. By the males will he can increase the blood flow of the females system with the blood that he implied with ownership. This will increase the heart rate and drive the females to extreme loss of stamina and probably they will become paralyzed. There is also the usual discipline of the demon which is more commonly used since the guardian mark method is the last thing they would want to do. The guardian would drive you down to the ground with your neck and hold you there until you became calm and completely relaxed. Though it is not a rule (usually only put in place for royalty) most guardians keep there females hidden so there would be no threat. This is how a females life is and how it will always be until prosperity is brought back to the demon culture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut the book in my hands and stared at its cover this is probably was the one hundredth time I read it and like always at the end I wonder why I haven't burned it yet. After refusing to answer to Ace I was brought home and put in my room. I am not allowed out until I answer his questions. He takes frequent trips to his ship in an attempt to calm his chaotic crew. Apparently the former captain of the ship was put to rest not to long ago. I guess I can understand why Ace is so upset its only natural if you think about it. Mitch my best friend in the whole world has been around me ever since my brothers left. He has touched me before and hugged me before and once before he even kissed me but that was short lived. Ace feels violated and threatened that is why he is so upset. I guess I really shouldn't complain that much compared to others Ace isn't that strict. He lets me go outside and make friends (as long as it is not a boy) and he is very kind, well most of the time. I guess I was mad at him for coming back after all these years just to drink. Nah I was mad because he abandoned me and Luffy without any regret. I flinched at the sound of squeaking wood down below. He was back already? Wow I'm out of practice I didn't even sense him coming. I pushed myself farther against the wall and clutched my swords closer. I heard his footsteps become louder and louder until they were right in front of the door. He turned the handle and walked in, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not for his hat was shadowing over his eyes. He kneeled down next to me and looked me over. I squirmed feeling like he was looking through my skin.

"So," he said showing me his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know."

I didn't answer I just stared at him and bit my lower lip. He stared with intent eyes obviously trying to subdue me. "Fine then, I guess I'll take these then." He reached over to me trying to take my swords.

"No!" I screamed slapping his hand away, I couldn't take it anymore I cant hold it in anymore. "What the hell do you know, you left us! You left us all alone!" I shoke with fear and rage. I could feel my energy boiling to the surface. "You can take away my freedom, you can take away my rights to, but I be damned if I even let you get close to taking them away from me!" I felt tears running to the surface. I clutched my swords closer to my chest and let my fangs glow at him as I prepared myself to attack at any moments notice. He looked stunned after the first outburst he fell backwards and stared at me. He held himself up with his left arm and let it sink in. Pushing his hat down he stood up and left the room. I had made it perfectly clear to him that he had crossed the line. I felt a warm embrace around me I looked down at them and smiled they were proud of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, I made most of those rules up in about five minutes. Well that's my workout for the year. XD -fighterG4


	7. live to die

**I hummed to myself an old tune as I walked around town trying to stall as much as I could until I had to go back to the ship. Ace has been around for almost a month now and has really started to get on my nerves. **

**First he claims I cant be trusted and moves me into his stupid rat infested ship where I am suppose to stay supervised at all times; then he insists on me staying away from Mitch until he becomes cool enough to not rip out his innards at first glance.**

**I spit on the sidewalk trying to get the taste of this mornings cigarette out of my mouth. I decided walking around was boring so I turned my direction to Makino's. **

**As I got closer to my destination the sound of a fight entered my ears. I picked up my pace Makino was never good at handling fights and usually got herself hurt in the process of trying to be the peacemaker of it all. **

**I flung open the door and took in the sight. A group of pirates and mountain thieves were beating the living day lights out of each other. **

**Quickly I searched for Makino, I became increasingly alarmed as her life force began to lower. I soon found her in the corner of the bar and my heart skipped a beat. **

**There in the corner was Makino with a gun wound in her chest huddled over a small boy. The boy obviously frightened was shaking her crying for her to as he said "wake up". **

**After what seemed like a lifetime I pulled myself together and sprung into action. I pushed the boy behind me and turned Makino over examining the wound. **

**I threw my hand over my mouth as soon as I saw the blood. **

**I fought my instincts with all I had to make a proper diagnosis. **

**I soon found my first thought was wrong and that the wound was from a knife it didn't hit any vital organs but if the blood continued at this rate she would die of blood loss. **

**I didn't know what to do I was still just a kid and I didn't know how to heal anybody I clutched on to her and fought with all my might not to cry. **

**Soon my anguish turned to anger as realization hit me. She obviously was trying to protect the boy and this scenario was giving me déjà vu. **

**My anger was rising dangerously, it was their fault this happened and they will pay. I released my humanity and let myself do as I pleased. Instincts rushed forward my senses became incredibly sharper. **

**I heard more yelling from outside and the heartbeat of everyone in the room. If I was going to do this I had to do it now. **

**I scanned the room cunningly focusing in on blades. I soon found the culprit, it was a thief with a bloody knife in his hand. My first reaction was to turn back and drink Makino's blood but I kept my attention to the man.**

**I was furious how dare he do that to the closest thing I ever had to a mother. I reached back each hand gripping a hilt, slowly I drew them. They thirsted for blood and vengeance I felt it in my bones. **

**I lowered myself ready to pounce but just as I was about to lunge a body hit me right in the side propelling me into a wall. I groaned in pain even though the landing was cushioned by the body who curiously shifted so that it could take the blow. **

**The man had me around the waist and was laying in the ruble that he formed. His spiritual pressure was overwhelming, my ki was out of whack if I knew this person I wouldn't be able to tell until I saw his face. **

**As the dust started to clear the shock blew off and instincts took over again. I squirmed in his grasp snarling and clawing at whatever I could. **

**Dangerously I glanced up at him, my thrashing immediately stopped. Above me was the person I have been waiting for, for the past five years. Right above me was Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hate it love it I don't care I did it for a reviewer so if u don't like it then don't bother reviewing. -fighterG4 **


End file.
